Merry Christmas in Rio
by Nightfly123
Summary: A Christmas one-shot for 2019


**Hello everyone. Here is my Christmas story for this year. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is Christmas Day in Rio De Janerio, a family of Spix Macaws are busy helping two humans unwrap presents. They both took turns in unwrapping them, the first being the male adult Spix Macaw of the family with the second being the female adult Spix Macaw. The next ones to take their turn are three children, both teenage female and one male.

The male adult Spix Macaw is called Blu, he has dark blue feathers and brown eyes. He has white facial markings around his eyes with a ring of darker feathers around them. He is taller, larger, and not quite as slender as his mate. Unlike Jewel, he sports a feather ruffle on the back and sides of his neck, with some extra feathers in the front. Blu also has three short feathers on the back of his head. His beak and talons are black, his toes are gray, and he has a long tail.

The adult female Spix Macaw is called Jewel, she has light blue feathers, unlike Blu, whose feathers have a dark shade of blue. Her feathers are silky, smooth and shiny, and her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her plumage. She is slightly shorter and more slender than her mate, Blu. Her eyes are big, slightly larger then Blu's, and are turquoise in colour. She has darker blue eyelids with a lavender tint, similar to that of her aunt, Mimi. She has white facial markings extending from around her eyes to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long, batting, dark eyelashes which curl up erect from her eyes. She has a dense cluster of gently-curved feathers on the back of her head and no feathers on her neck, unlike Blu. She also has a straighter neck. Jewel has a light grey beak and sharp talons.

The eldest female Spix Macaw chick of their three children is called Carla, she is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-aunt, Mimi. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, Carla's eyes are bright green in color, which she gets from her grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi.

She is a little on the plump side, with round, curvaceous shapes, and a long tail. She has Jewel's "hair" style, along with unique facial markings that can sometimes resemble that of Bia's: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst the rest of the family's facial markings are lighter than the rest of their feathers, Carla's are darker. She has the largest wings of the brood, making her want to show them off. Her back is more blue, while her breast and belly are more cerulean in color.

The younger female of the three chicks is called Bia, she is the middle born of her brood (three minutes and 2.5 seconds after Carla, the eldest of the three). She is around the same height as Carla and is noticeably taller than Tiago. She inherits most of her appearance from her mother but, like her brother and sister, possesses her father's beak and talons. Her eyes are hazel-brown, similar to her parents.

She has a combination of Blu and Jewel 's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and Carla's, although it doesn't curl, so the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her plumage, and she also has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike the other members of her family, Bia often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling.

She has facial markings that seem to resemble Carla's most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst Carla's are darker, Bia's are a lighter shade. Bia has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood.

The youngest and only male child of the three chicks is called Tiago, he is a skinny and scruffy-looking young chick who looks almost exactly like Blu, also inheriting his "hair" style, but unlike his sisters, he has more hair feathers that stand up, similar to Jewel's. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest, which is also a similarity to Blu. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, a dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown colour as Blu and Bia's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood.

The first human is a female called Linda, she is a slender woman with short red hair. She wears circular-shaped glasses, a light blue shirt, tan pants, white socks, and black shoes. She used to have pigtails when she was a little girl, when she first met Blu and throughout their childhood years together.

The second human is a male called Tulio, he is a slender man with short black hair that has been pulled back. He wears glasses like Linda (though with black-rims), a green shirt, blue jeans, and a white lab coat. He often wears the coat, when he is taking care of the sick or injured birds, even if the birds are both sick and injured.

Among them is a male Spix Macaw chick called Nightfly, who has been invited for this special occasion. He has come with the Gunderson family, due to his relationship with Bia as he had to make sure his own parents were fine with the suggestion of him going with them. They, of course, gave their approval and this is how it ended up.

"Ok you five, last few presents to open" said Linda as she handed over the last few presents. "Blu, you can give these to your kids and Jewel".

Blu gently grabbed the last six parcels as he handed them over to his family as well as Nightfly. They both opened their respective presents, to see that they both got something new for the special occasion. Carla got some new headphone, Tiago got some new goggles, Bia got a new book, Jewel got a brazil nut. While that was happening, Nightfly was given a book, written by Charles Dickens, called A Christmas Carol.

They all looked at Blu who is the last to open his presents, he finally opened his to see something remarkable. It is a picture of him and Linda, when they were only children back in their childhood days and back when they were attending a class with Linda winning the Spelling Bee contest. Blu couldn't help, but, smile at the photo in front of him.

"Blu, that looks amazing" said Jewel as she smiled at the photo. "That was you and Linda, when you both were only small children?".

"Yes, it is, Jewel" said Blu as he smiled at his beautiful wife. "This was taken, back at Linda's school, where she won Spelling Bee contest".

"That's awesome" said Tiago as he whooped with joy. "That must also mean, since aunt Linda won, you must have been a winner too".

"I guess it does" said Blu as he smiled at his only son. "Also, Tiago, it is lucky that I met Linda, otherwise, I might have not met your mother".

"You know, dad" said Carla as she looks at her dad. "I'm sure that you would have met mom, either way, it was fate that brought you to her".

"Carla is right" said Bia as she smiled at her father. "The chances of you meeting mom, were like about 50% or 60%, so you would have met her anyway".

"I agree, sir" said Nightfly as Blu looks at him. "Believe me, sir, I can see the love in both you and your wife, I can see it both of your eyes, you were made for each other".

Blu smiled before he turned to face Jewel, who only responded with happy tears in her eyes as the two shared a kiss. Linda and Tulio smiled, Nightfly cuddled Bia, while Carla and Tiago responded with sounds of disgust as their parents eventually released each other. They smiled at each other, before Blu faced Linda again with a happy smile.

"What do you think, Blu?" asked Linda as she looked at Blu with a smile. "Do you like it?".

Blu gave a squawk of approval to his childhood, who happily did their well-known fist bump with him as they both smiled. Nightfly himself was happy to see the bond, that he is actually witnessing in front of him as he couldn't believe that Blu has such a strong bond with a human. The sight made him cuddle Bia with happiness, Bia smiled at him.

Later that day for both Nightfly and Bia, they looked back at the Gunderson family as they began having Christmas dinner with Linda and Tulio. They couldn't help smiling at the sight of Tiago pranking his father, before Jewel told him off for it with Carla eating a pancake for a dessert. After looking at them, they turned to face each other.

"You know, Nightfly, I think this is the best Christmas yet" said Bia as he smiled at Nightfly. "What do you think?".

"I think so, too, Bia, this is the best Christmas yet" said Nightfly as he smiled kindly at Bia. "Especially when I am spending it with you, I love you Bia".

"I love you too, Nightfly, I really do with all my heart" said Bia as she stroked Nightfly's cheek. "Merry Christmas to you, Nightfly".

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bia Gunderson" said Nightfly as he caressed both of Bia's wings. "Let's hope that next Christmas, will top this one".

Bia smiled as she slowly leaned towards Nightfly, the latter responding by doing the same thing. They leaned towards each other with their eyes closing, before their beaks did touch each other in a passionate kiss as they began to enjoy the moment. When they were finished, they went back to join in on the fun of having Christmas dinner.

* * *

**Awww, I just love this couple and I love the sight of the whole family opening presents. :)**

**Also, I hope that everyone has enjoyed a wonderful and amazing Christmas, because I definitely did. :)**

**Merry Christmas Everyone :)**

**Please read and review**

**If you enjoyed this one-shot, please click on the favourite and follow button. :)**


End file.
